Kingdom of Broken Dreams
by Anaxn
Summary: When Zexion enters another world to take its heart, he get an unexpected visiter who interrupts his mission. Turns out she plays a bigger role that he thought.


Kingdom of Broken Dreams

Your lithe form slid stealthily through the black trees of your homeland. The sky was dark and the two moons of your planet were brightly lit, one full, the other half. You quietly leapt from branch to branch, blending with the silky night sky. Your loose dark blue warrior pants barely made a whisper and your silvery grey eyes darted from shadow to shadow, the difference only seen by you. A scent suddenly brought your head up and you sniffed the air, much like an animal. A single ray of moonlight through the trees illuminated your faded black-blue hair and your pointed ears twitched slightly, listening for any noise that told you of what the scent was. Your people had extreme senses, evolved for living in the dangerous environment you had been placed on. Your loose black long sleeve shirt rustled slightly and you paused, wondering if your position had been compromised. You were an outlaw, exiled by your own people and sent to live with the wilderness you embodied. Since then, you had done just that, hunting and fighting the land you lived in. A loyal katana in its black sheath was hooked to the loose black rope belt you had around your waist. You placed a hand on it now, prepared for whatever new threat the forest threw at you. You had smelled shadows, almost nothing but the empty smell of shadows, for a while now, and had been heading towards it when a new scent popped up. It was very similar to, but different from, the shadows that surrounded it. The shadows smelled different from the ones that lurked at the bottoms of the trees in this world of endless night. It was almost like they were alive. You knew that wasn't possible, but anything could happen in this hell of a forest. The new scent... It was strange. It smelled empty, like shadows, but also smelled like the darkness of the night, mixed together with a hint of something relaxing and cold. You didn't know what it was, but it wasn't like anything you had encountered before. For now, you kept the silver blade in its sheath, but never took your hand off the hilt. Below you, faint light showered a small tree, buds like darkness itself opening up to reveal black flowers. You scowled at it, the blossoms reflecting someone who was and wasn't you. Kurohana, black flower, the name of a girl who lived in a society that hated her and that she hated back. When she was kicked out, she changed her name. Munashii, empty soul, a name that suited you much better now. The smell of shadows got heavier and if you were to believe your ears, you would have said that they were moving. But again, that wasn't possible, and you wondered what this wood had created to make something that smelled like this.

You jumped to another tree and were surprised by what you saw, almost gasping. There were shadows, moving shadows with yellow eyes, jumping and darting around the clearing like wild dancers. So these were the moving shadows you had smelled. Standing in the middle of this chaos was a man in a black cloak, a silvery necklace down the front. His hood was off, and it revealed light blue hair, covering one of his dark blue eyes. He was the one who smelled like the night itself. You crouched at the top of the tree, watching the scene and wondering what you should do. The shadows seemed harmless enough, and the man didn't seem like he was going to do anything. Should you tell the city nearby? Right, and risk getting killed by those stupid people for being an exile and entering a city. And for what? To save them from a couple of weird shadows and a guy in a cloak. It was stupid and you started to leave. There was nothing to do or see here, and you needed to find a place to sleep tonight. Suddenly a shadow noticed you, and started jumping up the tree. Your ear twitched, alerting you of this movement, and you spun around, facing the rapidly approaching shadow. The man in the clearing looked up, noticing you as well, but didn't do anything, knowing the heartless would take care of you before they went to the city to destroy it and feed Kingdom Hearts. You swiftly pulled out your katana and slashed the thing in half, snarling quietly now that your position had been revealed. More began swarming up the tree to attack you, and your sword flashed in the light of the two moons. As the Heartless began crowding you out of the tree, you grit your teeth, finding yourself on the edge of a branch. The man in the center watched in amusement, then amazement as you jumped twenty feet out of the tree, landing safely on the ground and managing to stab through a Heartless as well. Pulling a knife out of your back pocket, you used it in synchronization with your katana, performing deadly combos, wiping out, at most, ten Heartless at a time. The man in the center narrowed his eyes, wishing to end this as soon as possible so he could take the heart of this world. He held his hand out, darkness now pooling around your feet. You gasped, struggling as your feet sunk into the blackness. Swinging your katana even more violently, you then threw your knife at the man in the center, having the sneaking suspicion he was behind the whole sinking darkness thing. The knife vanished into thin air halfway before it got to him. Actually, it slipped into a dark portal that appeared in thin air. Suddenly you gasped, feeling the knife make its way into your back. Yowling in pain, you struggled to get up, to exact your vengeance on the man who was standing calmly in the center of the clearing, who had made your own knife stab you. He started walking towards you, no readable emotion on his face. You snarled, energy fading, but still angry, taking a swipe at a Heartless that had wandered too close. Suddenly you felt something slip through your chest and a pain as though someone had slowly stabbed a blunt knife through you. Yelling like a cat, you looked in front of you and your eyes widened. One of the shadows was holding a glowing heart, your heart. You screamed again, this time in true agony, and collapsed on the dirt, the darkness finally releasing its hold on you. Panting, you glared up at the light blue haired man."Damn...I don't know what you did, but I don't like it..." And you fell unconscious.

'Cause my hopes were dashed upon the rocks of hate, and I could only respond with more loathing than they had. But the more I abhorred them, the more I found myself like them. So I changed my name, my hair, my life, so that I was no longer them, and could start again. But then you came, as I had new hopes, and crushed them with your dark heart. So I sit here alone, with my scattered wishes, trying to remake a kingdom I once had. A kingdom of fractured wishes, a Kingdom of Broken Dreams.

Zexion's point of view

You watched impassively as the girl collapsed on the ground, her dark clothes blending with the dirt. After a while, your eyes narrowed. Her form hadn't disappeared yet, as most did once their hearts were taken. The darkness around her rolled her over, revealing a slight bit of dried blood on her lip from when you had the knife stab her in the back. Her hair was slowing becoming a darker blue, her eyes closed and katana still in hand. Her slightly parted lips revealed fangs, similar to the points she had on her ears. A nobody. Not another. What hate did she have that kept her going? You sighed, picking her up and forming a dark portal in front of you to transport both of you to Castle Oblivion. You sent the Heartless off, letting them take care of this world, and stepped into the blackness.

You had been assigned to watch over the new nobody. It wasn't boring, but it wasn't fun. The girl was interesting, but had yet to open her eyes, and awake from the darkness. Her past and name was a mystery so far, as is usual for a nobody. Normally, though, Vexen would have taken advantage of her unconsciousness to probe her memories and discover why she had become a nobody instead of simply fading away. Instead, he had been driven off by darkness, the same element you wielded. You wondered how she managed to attain it. A black heart? Lies and betrayals, like you? You wouldn't know until she had woken up. Kingdom Hearts shone softly on her face as you watched her coldly. Suddenly her hand clenched around the katana at her waist and she growled inaudibly, just enough for you to hear. Her eyes snapped open, revealing striking blue eyes like lightning.  
"Look who finally decided to come out of the darkness." She looked at you, confusion on her face.  
"Do you know your name?"  
"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I know my own name?" She replied in a quiet voice. Your eyes narrowed. She shouldn't remember her name. Was she truly a nobody?  
"Then what is it?" She opened her mouth to speak, but found the words gone. Her name no longer existed in her memory, but it had been replaced.  
"It's...not my real name, but I get the feeling it's Xinashumi." You smirked slightly.  
"Alright, Xinashumi, let me tell you something. You don't exist anymore. Your heart has been taken by the darkness; you have nothing left, and you literally are nothing. You are now a Nobody." Xinashumi looked at you for a second, lightning eyes almost seeming to pierce your skin, then she looked out the window, staring at Kingdom Hearts.  
"And that, is where your heart is now. We are trying to unlock it, so we may regain our hearts."  
"So, I don't exist? Then why am I here?""Your somebody had a reason to continue hating, and thus, to continue living and your body continued, even though your heart left. Your soul remains intact, but isn't complete." Her eyes narrowed, almost remembering a part of her past, but it danced away to her heart before she could catch it. She sighed, still staring at Kingdom Hearts.  
"So I have a reason to live, but no idea what it is?"  
"If you join us, you will find out."

And so, I am now both darkness and light, the cause of my hate the reason I exist. I can no longer feel anything but the feeling of being incomplete, of being broken. My hopes, I no longer know, a stranger to myself. My reason for fighting is now to find why I am fighting and only pale light illuminates the way. My desires, like my heart, have been crushed, absorbed into a world I am not familiar with, but am part of everyday. A kingdom of hearts, a kingdom of truth, but to me, it is but a representation of what I have now. A Kingdom of Broken Dreams.


End file.
